Edgar and Ermine
by coolcolorblack
Summary: Lydia finally broke, as Edgars and Ermine relationship grows she gets jealous and starts to distrust Edgar
1. Chapter 1

"Ermine"a familiar voice said. Lydia peeked through the slightly opened door. Horrified of what she saw she stepped back and walked away. Her bangs covering her face as she descended down the staircase. _Ermine and Edgar are lovers afterall, I shouldn't be surprised by the fact they kissed. _"Going home? Miss Lydia?" Raven asked. A tear dropped from her cheek _What? Why.. _She looked up"Hai, goodbye Raven" she said with a smile. Raven with a motionless expression just looked at her as she left. As Lydia walked out the door tears began flowing down her cheeks and she couldn't stop.

**Lydia POV**

_What has got in into me? Why am I feeling this way? My heart aches like is been stabbed over and over again. _I gripped my chest to try to stop the pain.

"Lydia your back, care for some tea?"

"No father. I'm going to bed, goodnight."

"Alright dear…"

I saw fathers concerned face so I gave him a small smile as I walked to my room.

"Lydia whats wrong?" Nico said

"I don't know…I don't…." I said as I drifted off to sleep

**Edgar Pov**

"Raven, has Lydia gone home for the day?"

"Hai" Raven said

"Why didn't she inform me? Why didn't you inform me?"

"Sorry Lord Edgar"

I sighed "Was she ok?"

Raven just looks at me

"Well?"

"She was crying my lord"

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"I see."

_Lydia._

**More chapters are coming up, review if u like!**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Lydia POV**

I went back to work the next day and things went back to normal.

"Ah Lydia come join me for lunch." Edgar said as I opened the door. We sat and ate in silence, I didn't look at him. "Lydia is something wrong?" He touched my hand and had a grin on his face.

"Of course not." I said as I closed my eyes turned my head in the other direction and sticking my nose out. He let go of my hand

"Lydia."

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He put his hand under my chin and tilted it up.

"Lydia have you been crying?" his face was concerned but also teasing as always "Your eyes are all red."

I shook his hand away "What are you talking about? Well anyways I've got to get back to work."

As I got up and walked towards the door, Edgar took hold of my hand

"Edgar what are you—"

"Lydia you're a terrible liar." He pushed me against the wall both of his hands at the side of me. I was trapped, I looked at him with wide eyes. "I heard you went home crying last night." He looked up at me and he took hold of my shoulders. "Lydia"

I looked down, my bangs covering my face "Edgar. I wasn't crying, there was something in my eye that's all." I said with a smile. I pushed him away and walked out the door. Ermine was out in the hallway, she stared at me and I said "uh hello Ermine, please excuse me." For some reason it was hard to look her in the eye. _Why why am I feeling this way? Its just Ermine.._

Hours passed and it was night time, I went to say goodbye to Edgar

"Edgar I'm leaving for today, goodnight"

"Ah Lydia hold on" he pulled me into a hug but for some reason I didn't enjoy it. My chest was aching again, I pushed him away and glared at him. My emotions took over, Edgar was shocked too. I gripped my chest again to stop the pain but it wouldn't.

_Haha she actually said yes!_

Why? Why am I remembering that? Stop stop!

"Lydia." His face wasn't mad nor confused "This isn't good for our relationship, tell me whats going on." He bent down and brushed my hair and I got confused. Why was I acting this way? Its not like i have feelings for him, he already has a lover.

"Stop playing, Ermine will get mad."

"Ermine? Lydia is this why you've been acting more coldy towards me?"

"She's your lover you should stay loyal to her and stop fooling with me."

"Ouch Lydia, there is nothing going on between me and Ermine" Edgar looked away from me

"We are engaged remember?" he took a step towards me and i took a step back

"That's wasn't real, I only accepted the ring to get away from Kelpie."

We didn't speak or look at eachother, so I turned and walked away. I was getting tired of this, tired of feeling hurt again.

**Edgar POV**

"Lord Edgar." Ermine looked at me beautifully, I walked to her and pulled her into a hug

"Ermine…" I whispered into her ear, we stood there in eachothers arms for a long time and suddenly an image of Lydia appeared in my head. I let go of Ermine and she looked at me puzzled. Then she kissed me and I kissed her back wrapping my arms around her waist.

"My lord it's getting late" Ermine pulled away and looked me in the eyes.

"Your right, that's enough for today.." I left the room

_Lydia_

the image of her sad face popped into my mind as I fell asleep.

"_Edgar" _Lydia said, she looked frantic and looked as if she were to cry, I wanted to hold her but when I stepped forward she stepped back looking away from me. Her arms clasped together at my chest and a tear rolled down her eye.

"Lydia? Whats wrong? Lydia!" I said as she turned her back towards me and ran into the house

"_Lord Edgar" _said Ermine from behind, she smiled at me then kissed me passionately. She pulled away and turned and walked back.

"Ermine!"

I saw Lydia in the window, she didn't look hurt she didn't have an expression. When she noticed me looking at her she turned and left. "Lydia…"

I woke up startled. _Ahh it was just a dream_


	3. Chapter 3

**Lydia Pov**

I arrived for work as usual. I watered the plants and fed the "brownies" while Edgar and Ermine organized our next plan. I watched as they worked, wishing I could be of use.

_Hours passed and it was dusk_

Today was unusual. Edgar and I didn't talk much. I guess we were both avoiding each other.

"Edgar I'm heading out for today." I announced, making my way to the door

"Lydia."

I turned to look at him. He sat at his desk with his eyes closed and his head resting on his hand which was propped up.

"What is it?" I look towards the door. I just wanted to go home and cuddle with Nico. I looked back and this time Edgar looked me in the eyes. We stared for a moment then I looked away.

"Never mind" He turned his chair around so he wasn't facing me. I walked out quietly.

_What was that about? _

I leaned against the door my hand still on the door knob.

I walked out of the house and met Paul.

"Miss Lydia, heading out for today?"

"Hai"

"Let me escort you home."

I nodded as we both got into the carriage.

**Edgar Pov**

I looked at the window to see Lydia. I saw her talking to that painter…Paul..

"Edgar" a voice said behind me. I turned around to see Ermine, she looked beautiful in the dim light.

We embraced each other for a long time.

**Paul Pov**

It was silent for a while

"Is something wrong?" I asked her

She looked at me quizzically "What do you mean?"

"You don't seem your usual self."

She tucked her hair back behind her ear and gave a small smile "I'm fine"

I looked at her concerned but thought I shouldn't pry too much so I smiled back.

_Lydia, I wish you would tell me what's going on.._

**Lydia Pov**

_What a warm smile. I really did feel comfortable around him._

Our carriage arrived at my house shortly. I thanked Paul and the driver before heading out. I carefully pulled my skirt up as I made my way in. In my room I jumped onto my bed and lay there for a while. I heard my window opened so I turned to see what it was. It was Kelpie.

"Lydia! Long time no see!" He looked at me more closely "What's with the look?"

"Did Edgar break up with you?" before I could answer he walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't pull away from him instead I rested my head against his chest. He smelt refreshing, like sea water. All my worries went away..

"How about you marry me and I promise I won't ever leave you."

I smiled at his comment but didn't reply.


	4. Chapter 4

HIIII guys, so sorry it's been forever! Ah I'm such a jerk, I didn't think my story was good so I stopped but I read all the wonderful reviews and I'm continuing to write again. I hope you like it! Oh btw this is just a preview. Or more like half the chapter tehe…

**Lydia POV**

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining in my face. Slowly I got up, I saw Nico who was lying next to me as usual. I patted his head and got ready for the day. I arrived to work a little earlier than usual…No one was even in the office yet. I walked to the balcony, opened the curtains and stepped outside. The sight was beautiful as usual. I closed my eyes and felt the wind in my hair and the warm sun on my face.

"Lydia"

I jumped and turned around to see Edgar, he gave me a grin. I swear I felt my heart skip a thousand beats.

"What are you doing here so early? Perhaps you came to see me personally?"

I felt myself getting hot "wha wha what are you talking about?" "That's no it"

He laughed and sat down.

I suddenly became uneasy…"Say Edgar…"

I didn't look him in the eyes but I felt him staring at me. "What's your relationship with Ermine?" I can't believe I just said that! I blushed even harder.

He was silent for a few seconds "there isn't, Lydia I keep telling you there isn-"

"Don't lie I saw you with her!"

"Why don't you trust me" this time I looked at him, he didn't look sad or mad just the same blank look as always.

"How can I…"

"Well how do you feel about me?" he walked up to me and twirled my hair in his fingers watch me very closely

I promptly said "we are nothing more than business partners..." Inside I knew I was lying. How did I feel about him? My heart was thumping so hard I thought it would fly out of my chest. Could he hear it?

He sighed and I looked up at him. I felt his arms around me. It was so comforting, I wanted to stay like this forever. I guess…I wanted him..all this time…just to be with me.

"Lydia I hope you will accept my proposal some day…" I wrapped my arms around him.

"Uh hem!"

I flung back and scattered the room but no one was there. I looked at Edgar and he just looked at me ever so puzzled.

"Down here!" it said again, I looked down at the desk and there he was a fairy.


End file.
